<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>View from the summit by kizuato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812318">View from the summit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuato/pseuds/kizuato'>kizuato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, They are gay! Good for them!, characters are pro gamers, esports au, team names are lame but sorry ig, they play overwatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuato/pseuds/kizuato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu esports au where Hinata and Kageyama are on opposite teams for the Overwatch League. They don't get along very well but they set their differences aside when they notice that there's something that can put their teams at stake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the general information on the teams that will be mentioned throughout the story. I will be mentioning to which team the characters belong to in the story so you don't have to learn them. This is more of an information page.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Team 1: Cardinals</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Kozume Kenma:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Damage</p>
<p>Main - Hanzo</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Kuroo Tetsurou:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Damage</p>
<p>Main - McCree</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Sawamura Daichi:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Tank</p>
<p>Main - Reinhardt </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Sugawara Koushi:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Tank</p>
<p>Main - D.va</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Azumane Asahi:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Damage</p>
<p>Main - Mei</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Shimizu Kiyoko:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Support</p>
<p>Main - Mercy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Team 2: Red Phoenix</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Coach: Kozume Kenma</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Hinata Shouyou:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Damage</p>
<p>Main - Doomfist</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Bokuto Kotarou:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Damage</p>
<p>Main - Sombra</p>
<p><span class="u">Akaashi Keiji:</span> <span class="u"></span></p>
<p>Position - Tank</p>
<p>Main - Sigma</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Oikawa Tooru:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Tank</p>
<p>Main - D.va</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Yaku Morisuke:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Damage</p>
<p>Main - Ashe</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Nishinoya Yuu:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Support</p>
<p>Main - Lucio</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Team 3: Blue Legion</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Coach: Shimizu Kiyoko</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Kageyama Tobio:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Damage</p>
<p>Main - Widowmaker</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Miya Atsumu:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Tank</p>
<p>Main - Zarya</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Miya Osamu:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Damage</p>
<p>Main - Pharah</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Iwaizumi Hajime:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Damage</p>
<p>Main - Reaper</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Tsukishima Kei:</span>
</p>
<p>Position - Support</p>
<p>Main - Moira</p>
<p><span class="u">Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</span> <span class="u"></span></p>
<p>Position - Tank</p>
<p>Main - Winston</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Other characters:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lev Haiba:</span>
</p>
<p>Training at Kenma's agency</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Yachi Hitoka:</span>
</p>
<p>Commenter and actress</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Yamaguchi Tadashi:</span>
</p>
<p>Commenter and model</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Tendou Satori:</span>
</p>
<p>Reporter (mostly gossip, to be honest but he's very famous)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 years before the story starts, the legendary team called the Cardinals take the worldwide championship before their retirement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And the Overwatch League worldwide champions of 2018 are the Cardinals from Japan! Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were heard throughout the foreign stadium as people screamed in excitement. The players stepped on the stage as they were still processing that they had won the worldwide championship. They were astonished, cameras were flashing and the heat of the stage lights was making them sweat. The MC of the event looked at them fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats! Since we have the team members here, would you each like to say a word?” The MC asked as he passed the microphone to the man on his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, um… Hello, I’m the team captain for the Cardinals, Daichi Sawamura. We’re proud of taking this big win home. To our families, the people who supported us, my team members and our coach Ukai, I give all of you my most sincere thanks…” Daichi said as he passed on the microphone to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Koushi Sugawara and I play D.va… um… I’m really surprised right now so I don’t really know what to say except thank you. We’ve all worked so hard but as Daichi said, we wouldn’t have done this without all of the people supporting us… thank you” As Sugawara finished his short speech, he tried passing the microphone to Asahi, but the latter was speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m Asahi Azumane… I uh… play Mei... um...” He tried to get the correct words out but he couldn’t. He was way too surprised so he passed on the microphone to Kuroo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s kinda processing it but I’m sure he wants to say thank you. Okay so I play McCree, my name’s Tetsurou Kuroo… man, it feels weird saying it like that… I think all of us are really surprised that we actually won this… Honestly, we didn’t think we would get this far so all I can say on my part is thank you… Kitten, say something” Kuroo explained as he tried to remain calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kenma Kozume and I play Hanzo. I normally don’t know what to say in these types of situations. Even so, I’m sure that many people here can understand when I say that videogames are a big part of my life. I know I don’t really talk much but I want to thank everyone for their support, especially my teammates and Kuroo, who forced me onto this team. Thank you” Kenma said as his teammates proudly smiled at him for speaking his mind. He passed on the microphone to the last member as he gave a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I play Mercy and my name is Kiyoko Shimizu. I would first like to thank everyone for their support and congratulations. As support, I know my team’s weak points, their frustrations, wishes, goals, strengths… so I want to thank my teammates for working so hard and not giving up. And even though this is our last season, I’m sure that none of us have any regrets and when we’re all walking different paths, we’ll all still be there for each other. Thank you so much” Kiyoko smiled as her teammates were close to tears. They didn’t expect their beloved friend to say all of that but by the tone of her voice, they knew that those words were something that she wanted to say for so long but never had the chance to express.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their last season. After they walked off the stage and out the stadium door, they would retire. The Cardinals of Japan would become a team that was to be remembered in the history of gaming. Their chests would be full of pride for their team, as well as their names and their legacy. They know that whatever path they will be walking down in the future, they have no regrets.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This first chapter was really short so I'm sorry! I normally like to work with smaller chapters but I'll have to change that. But yeah, the Cardinals already retired but you'll see a lot of them in the story so don't worry! I would also like to add that I wrote the character's names like that because they played the finals in America so they introduced themselves with their first name before their last name. As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapters.<br/>Thank you so much for your support!</p><p>- M</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>